pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cioking
Cioking (zwany też Ciokinna) jest bossem pojawiającym się we wszystkich częściach serii gier "Patapon".thumb|Wskazówka o Ciokingach Opis Cioking to wielki czerwony, krabopodobny potwór, zamieszkujące wulkaniczne i gorące tereny, jednak widywany dużo rzadziej niż jego słabsza krewniaczka Ciokina. Ze względy na swą niezwykłą siłę osobniki tego gatunku nieraz stawały się strażnikami starożytnych miast. Możliwe, że stanowi jeden gatunek z Ciokiną i Parcheekami, w którym Cioking jest samcem. Jego imię prawdopodobnie pochodzi od połączenia słów "Ciokina" i "king", czyli po angielsku "król". Wygląd Podobnie jak Ciokina, ma posturę olbrzymiego, czworonożnego kraba. Również jego lewe oko pokryte jest bliznami, co wskazuje na jego doświadczenie bojowe. Ma ciemne, czerwone barwy, zaś jego wzory na nogach i szczypcach są bogatsze niż u Ciokiny. Ponadto całe jego ciało pokryte jest rogowymi guzami, mniejszymi od kolców Ciokiny. Z ciała Ciokinga sterczy mnóstwo rozmaitych broni po niedoszłych pogromcach, będące kolejnym świadectwem jego wieku i siły. Wśród broni wbitych w jego ciało można znaleźć między innymi: *Boski Miecz (ang. Divine Sword) *Mały Topór (ang. Tin Axe) *Stalowy Miecz (ang. Steel Sword) *Drewniana Włócznia (ang. Wooden Spear) Historia We wszystkich częściach Cioking jest bossem dodatkowym, niezwiązanym z fabułą.thumb|Cioking w Labiryncie Powściągliwości Patapon W Patapon Cioking jest strażnikiem ruin miasta Guchoppa. Pozostawiony w starożytności jako strażnik miasta bronił jego tajemnic nawet po upadku. Jednak, gdy plemię Pataponów zabiło Picheeka i uwolniło Złotego Hoshipona, ten z wdzięczności ofiarował im Czarną Gwiazdę, która ukazała Pataponom ruiny. W nich czeka Pataponów walka z Ciokingiem, w misji Claws of Guchoppa Ruins, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Claws of Cioking".thumb|Crablessa, sztylet z pancerza Ciokinga Patapon 2 W Patapon 2: DonChaka pojawia się kolejny okaz Ciokinga, będący strażnikiem. Tym razem pilnuje on ruin starożytnego miasta Guguchoppa, chroniąc ukrytych tam tajemnic. W końcu Pataponom te właśnie ruiny wskazuje Zapieczętowany Zwój, wykonany przez Yumimenów, ukryty w bramie Sokshi i zdobyty podczas jej oblężenia. Dzięki niemu możemy się zmierzyć z Ciokingiem w misji Terrible Fang at Guguchoppa Ruins, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "White Hot Claw Ciokinna". (W tej części został pomylony z Ciokiną i mylnie nazwany jej imieniem.)thumb|Statua Ciokinga Patapon 3 W Patapon 3 pojawia się pierwszy dziki okaz Ciokinga, zamieszkujący najniższe piętro starożytnego Labiryntu Powściągliwości i zagradzający Pataponom drogę do wyjścia z podziemi. Możliwość starcia z nim pojawia się od momentu pokonania Ciokiny w tym właśnie lochu. Walka z potworem toczy się w misji Wulkaniczny Król Labiryntu, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Parzące Szczypce Ciokinga".thumb|Cioking na Pustyni Nienasyconego Brzucha W "Patapon 3" pojawia się też sztylet wykonany z pancerza tego potwora, zwany Crablessa. Ponadto w Kryjówce można postawić posąg, przedstawiający tego potwora (można go kupić u Srebrnego Hoshipona). Ciekawostką jest fakt, że w tej części Cioking jest największy w całej trylogii (stanowi też jedną z największych spotykanych istot); Ciokina jest od niego prawie o połowę mniejsza. Patapon 3 DLC W DLC pojawia się kolejny dziki osobnik z tego gatunku. Mieszka on na Pustyni Nienasyconego Brzucha (mrocznej), oraz poluje na wszystko co małe i żywe. Możemy się z nim zmierzyć w misji (Multi) Pustynna Brygada Kościulca. Łupy Zabity lub wprowadzony w Zachwianie Cioking wyrzuca pojedyncze przedmioty (lub w przypadku waluty, niewielką ilość). Patapon = W tej części głównym (najczęściej uzyskiwanym) łupem są Ka-Ching. Poza nimi można zdobyć materiały (niektóre mięsa lub najwyższej jakości minerał i drewno). Dużo rzadziej trafiają się elementy ekwipunku (czasem wysokiej jakości i rzadkich typów, np. Starożytne). Najważniejszym łupem jest z kolei nowy Cud. Dokładna lista przedmiotów to: *(Główny łup) Ka-Ching *'Skórzaste Mięso' (ang.'' Leather Meat'', mięso poziomu pierwszego) *'Miękkie Mięso' (ang. Tender Meat, mięso poziomu drugiego) *(Bardzo rzadko)'' ''Tajemnicze Mięso (ang.'' Mystery Meat'', mięso poziomu czwartego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Super Cedr (ang. Super Cedar, drewno poziomu czwartego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Mitril (ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment, elementy ekwipunku) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment, elementy ekwipunku) *(Bardzo rzadko) Róg Ciokinga (ang. Cioking's Horn, broń) *'Ultra Ciężka Tarcza' (ang. Ultra Heavy Shield, element ekwipunku) *'Potężny Koń' (ang. Strong Horse, element ekwipunku) *'Pazur Odurzonego Nietoperza' (ang. Nail Stunned Bat, maczuga) *'Hełm Siły' (ang. Strength Helm, element ekwipunku) *'Stalowy Róg' (ang. Steel Horn, broń) *'Przeszywający Łuk' (ang. Piercing Bow, broń) *(Tylko raz, na pierwszym poziomie) Cud Trzęsienia Ziemi (ang. Earthquake Miracle, Cud) |-|Patapon 2= W tej części łupy są już znacznie bardziej uporządkowane; zdobyć można materiały (ciecze), Ka-Ching, zaś rzadziej elementy ekwipunku rzadkich typów (np. Niebiańskiego) lub unikatowy róg. Do walki z Ciokingiem zostaje także uzyskana piosenka Oczyszczenia PataPonDonChaka (ale odkrywa się ją przed starciem z bossem, dlatego nie można jej zaliczyć do łupów z niego). Poza tym zdobywa się też aż dwa Bitewne Jaja (Ciokinga i Ciokiny). Dokładna lista łupów to:[[Plik:CiokingEgg.png|thumb|'Bitewne Jajo' (ang. Battle Egg) Ciokinga]] *'Ka-Ching' *(Jedyny łup w Paraget) Parachi *'Znany Sok/Znana Ciecz' (Family Juice/''Family Liquid'', ciecz poziomu pierwszego) *'Ciepły Sok/Ciepła Ciecz '(Hot Juice/''Hot Liquid'', ciecz poziomu drugiego) *'Zimny Sok/Zimna Ciecz '(Cold Juice/''Cold Liquid'', ciecz poziomu trzeciego) *'Tęczowy Sok'/'Tęczowa Ciecz' (ang. Rainbow Liquid/''Rainbow Liquid'', ciecz poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) Demoniczny Sok/'Demoniczna Ciecz' (ang. Demon Juice/''Demon Liquid'', ciecz poziomu piątego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Niebiański (ang.'' Heaven Equipment'') *(Bardzo rzadko) Róg Ciokiny/Róg Ciokinny (ang. Ciokina's Horn/Ciokinna's Horn, broń) *(Tylko na pierwszym poziomie) Jajo Ciokiny poziomu 1 (ang. Ciokina Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Tylko na piątym poziomie) Jajo Ciokinga poziomu 1 (ang. Cioking Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) Z Bitewnych Jaj obu potworów wygrać można Komupony, maski, następne ciecze, oraz Parachi (a co za tym idzie, kolejne Ka-Ching i materiały). Jeśli gra się w trybie wieloosobowym, można dostać elementy ekwipunku Znanego. |-|Patapon 3= W trójce Cioking nie wyrzuca już niczego wprowadzony w Zachwianie. Dopiero zabity wyrzuca jeden przedmiot; za pierwszym razem jest to klucz, a przy następnych starciach są to skrzynie różnej jakości. (Poza samą walką z Ciokingiem możemy też zebrać inne, liczne łupy w pozostałych momentach misji.) Zdobyć można: *(Tylko przy pierwszej śmierci) Klucz *'Drewniane Skrzynie' poziomu 15-25 *'Żelazne Skrzynie' poziomu 15-25 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 15-25 |-|Patapon 3 DLC= (Poza samą nagrodą za Ciokinga możemy też zebrać wiele innych łupów z innych potworów.) W DLC Cioking (podobnie jak w samej trójce) tylko przy śmierci wyrzuca jeden łup. Są to tylko skrzynie średniej-wysokiej jakości: *'Drewniane Skrzynie' poziomu 20-30 *'Żelazne Skrzynie' poziomu 20-30 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 20-30 *'Diamentowe Skrzynie' poziomu 20-30 thumb|Jednostki złapane w Bąbelki Śmierci Ciokinga Taktyka *Cioking jest jednym z trudniejszych bossów w serii gier. **Dysponuje potężnymi potężnymi atakami, a jest też wytrzymały. **Dwa ze wszytskich jego ataków wywołują automatyczną śmierć ofiary.thumb|Cioking ze spękanym pancerzem na nodze *Jego główną wadą jest niska odporność na Zachwianie. Należy to wykorzystać i uzbroić się w tego typu broń, klasy i Rarepony. **W szczególności od spadku jego Zdrowia do połowy ta słabość zaczyna być coraz większa. **Częste chwianie nim to najlepszy sposób na pokonanie go, gdy wpadnie w Szał. *Cioking otrzymuje zawyżone obrażenia od Lodu, zatem broń tego typu bardzo się przyda. *Natomiast zamrożony Cioking może wciąż wykonywać ataki poprzez cięcie szczypcami i chwytanie Pataponów. *Cioking otrzymuje zaniżone obrażenia od Ognia. Należy wziąść to pod uwagę. **Da się go jednak Podpalić.thumb|Cioking ze spękanym pancerzem na szczypcu *W "Patapon 3" i DLC jest sklasyfikowany jako przeciwnik okryty skorupą, zatem broń zwiększająca obrażenia tego typu pancerzom (np. wymieniony już sztylet Crablessa) działa też na niego. *Gdy wykona kilka skoków w miejscu oznacza to, że wycofuje się i trzeba będzie za nim pójść. *Gdy straci dużo Punktów Życia zacznie charakterystycznie pochylać się i robić przy tym smutną minę. **Pokazują to też spękania na pancerzu Ciokinga. *Wszystkich jego ataków można uniknąć piosenką ucieczki PonPata. *W części pierwszej można go pokonać jeszcze przed starciem z Ciokiną. Jest to opłacalne, bo Cud Trzęsienia Ziemi bardzo przyda się w kilku bitwach. Ataki i umiejętności Cioking dysponuje następującymi atakami i umiejętnościami: Patapon = Atak Bąbelkami thumb|Cioking szykuje Atak Bąbelkami (po prawej atak)Cioking cofnie szczypce, zacznie je rozszerzać i zamykać (oba naraz), a po krótkim czasie wypuści przed siebie chmurkę bąbelków, które w zetknięciu z Pataponami Uśpią, oraz zadadzą niskie obrażenia. Najlepszym unikiem jest zagranie piosenki PonPata. Obrona ChakaChaka jest mniej opłacalna (może nie uchronić przed wszystkimi obrażeniami i Efektami Statusu). Porwanie thumb|Cioking szykuje Porwanie (po prawej próba złapania)Potwór pochyli się nad Pataponami, zacznie się kiwać, po czym złapie kleszczem jednego z żołnierzy. Przez chwilę będzie nim machać, a na koniec rzuci ofiarę daleko. Ten atak od razu zabija złapanego, niezależnie od jego odporności czy ilości Punktów Życia. Czapki Patapona zabitego tym atakiem już się nie odzyskuje (nie można go już wskrzesić). Jedyną metodą uniknięcia złapania jest zagranie piosenki uniku PonPata, obrona ChakaChaka nic nie da. Złapanego można uratować, wprowadzając Ciokinga w Zachwianie. Cięcie thumb|Cioking szykuje się do Cięcia (po prawej atak)Krab cofnie jeden ze szczypców (naprzemiennie zaciskając je), po czym gwałtownie tnie szczypcem ziemię przed sobą, jednocześnie zamykając go. Trafieni żołnierze otrzymują bardzo wysokie obrażenia (często przez Trafienie Krytyczne; atak ten może zabić Hatapona jednym ciosem). Piosenka uniku PonPata pozwoli uratować się przed tym atakiem, obrona ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalna (niewielkie są szanse, by zablokowała wszystkie obrażenia). thumb|Cioking traci siły (tym zachowaniem zaczyna się Szał) Szał (Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około połowy zdrowia Cioking zacznie charakterystycznie podskakiwać w miejscu, a także uginać się (i robić przy tym smutną minę). Rozszalały krab szykuje swoje ataki dużo krócej (przez co ma się mniej czasu na reakcję), jednak staje się też bardziej podatny na Zachwianie. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Cioking idąc przed siebie każdym krokiem odepchnie zdeptane jednostki, co przesunie ich pozycję do tyłu. Ataku tego nie warto unikać, skoro nie czyni żadnej innej szkody. Marsz potwora można jednak powstrzymać, wprowadzając go w Zachwianie lub Usypiając. |-|Patapon 2= Atak Bąbelkami thumb|Cioking szykuje Atak Bąbelkami (po prawej atak)Cioking cofnie szpczypce, zacznie je rozszerzać i zamykać (oba naraz), po czym wypuści przed siebie małą chmurkę bąbelków, które dotykając Pataponów zadadzą im niskie obrażenia oraz Uśpią. Piosenki skoku DonDon oraz uniku PonPata są dobrymi metodami ochrony, bo pozwolą stuprocentowo uniknąć bąbelków. Obrona ChakaChaka także bywa skuteczna, ale jest bardziej ryzykowna (może nie zablokować Efektu Statusu. Porwanie thumb|Cioking szykuje Porwanie (po prawej próba złapania) Cioking pochyli się nad Pataponami, zacznie się pochylać, po czym szczypcem złapie jednego z Pataponów. Zaraz po tym zacznie nim szarpać, a na koniec rzuci ofiarą. Ten atak od razu zabija złapanego, niezależnie od jego wytrzymałości czy liczby HP. Zabity tym atakiem Heros nie odrodzi się do końca misji. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej gry czapka ofiary zostanie odzyskana (Patapona będzie można wskrzesić). Jedynymi metodami uniku są piosenka uniku PonPata lub Skoku DonDon; obrona ChakaChaka nic nie da. (Złapanego można uratować poprzez wprowadzenie kraba w Zachwianie zanim rzuci Pataponem.) Cięcie thumb|Cioking szykuje się do Cięcia (po prawej atak) Cioking cofnie jeden ze szczypców, zacznie je naprzemian rozwierać i zaciskać, a na koniec tnie kleszczem, jednocześnie zamykając go i zadając trafionym jednostkom bardzo wysokie obrażenia. Jedyne co można zrobić skutecznego, to zagrać piosenkę uniku PonPata. Obrona ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalna (zbyt słabo zmniejszy zadawane obrażenia). Skok DonDon jest bezsensowny, bo żołnierze zostaną trafieni w powietrzu, podczas skoku. Bąbelki Śmierci thumb|Cioking szykuje Bąbelki Śmierci (po prawej atak) Strażnik Guguchoppy zacznie stawać na większych nogach (unosząc się na chwilę wysoko), szybko skrzyżuje mniejsze odnóża, po czym rzuci sześcioma bąbelkami (ciemniejszymi niż te o Usypiających właściwościach). W zetknięciu zamkną trafionych żołnierzy w sobie, uniosą się do góry i pękną, wywołując automatyczną śmierć złapanych (niezależnie od ich odporności). Zabity tym atakiem Heros nie odrodzi się. Najlepszym unikiem jest skok DonDon, ale zadziała też unik PonPata. Obrona ChakaChaka nic nie da. Szał thumb|Cioking traci siły (tym zachowaniem zaczyna się Szał)(Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około połowy zdrowia Cioking zacznie atakować znacznie szybciej (krócej będzie szykować ataki). Przez to gracz będzie miał czasu na reakcję. Jednak w Szale Cioking staje się znacząco podatny na Zachwianie. Swój Szał oznajmia charakterystycznym uginaniem się, robieniem smutnej miny oraz skakaniem w miejscu. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Bestia idąc przed siebie odepchnie jednostki, na które wpadnie. Poza wycofaniem ich pozycji do tyłu (co jest znaczące tylko, gdy zdepcze Hatapona) nie uczyni im w ten sposób żadnej krzywdy. Dlatego też nie warto tracić czasu na unikanie Zdeptania (lepiej wówczas atakować). Jedyną metodą powstrzymania Ciokinga jest wprowadzenie go w Zachwianie, Uśpienie go lub Zamrożenie. |-|Patapon 3= Atak Bąbelkami thumb|Cioking szykuje Atak Bąbelkami (po prawej atak)Krabi potwór cofnie szpczypce, zacznie je rozszerzać i zamykać (oba naraz), po czym wypuści przed siebie małą chmurkę bąbelków. Trafiając Patapona każdy bąbelek Uśpi ofiarę, oraz Zatruje ją (czasem zadaje też nieznaczące obrażenia). Ataku tego można uniknąć dowolną piosenką obronną, choć obrona ChakaChaka jest najmniej opłacalna (może nie uchronić przed Efektami Statusu). Cięcie thumb|Cioking szykuje Cięcie (po prawej atak)Cioking cofnie szczypce do tyłu zamykając je naprzemiennie, a po chwili tnie jednym z niech przed siebie. Cięcie zadaje trafionym średnie-wysokie obrażenia oraz Podpala ich. Najlepszą metodą ochrony jest piosenka uniku PonPata. ChakaChaka nie zablokuje stuprocentowo efektów tego ataku, zaś skok DonDon jest bezsensownym wyjściem (żołnierze zostaną trafieni podczas skoku). Bąbelki Śmierci thumb|Cioking szykuje Bąbelki Śmierci (po prawej atak) Boss zacznie stawać wysoko na większych nogach, na koniec szybko skrzyżuje mniejsze, po czym rzuci sześcioma bąbelkami (jaśniejszymi niż te o Usypiających mocach). W zetknięciu z Pataponami zamkną trafionych bohaterów w sobie (wojowników jest czwórka, zatem ten atak może nieuchronnie zabić całą drużynę), uniosą się do góry i pękną, wywołując automatyczną śmierć złapanych (niezależnie od ich wytrzymałości). Najlepszym unikiem jest skok DonDon, ale zadziała też piosenka uniku PonPata. Obrona ChakaChaka nic nie da. Szał thumb|Cioking podskakując w miejscu oznajmia wpadnięcie w Szał(Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około dwóch trzecich zdrowia Cioking podskoczy w miejscu kilka razy i zaprzestanie przygotowywania ataków (za wyjątkiem ataku Bąbelkami Śmierci). W ten sposób nie będzie czasu na reakcję. Rozszalały będzie też chodzić i skakać znacznie szybciej. Jednak za prędkość ataku krab zapłaci ich siłą (zadawać będzie niższe obrażenia, choć Efekty Statusu będą równie silnie co normalnie) oraz zmniejszeniem odporności na Zachwianie. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Cioking idąc przed siebie każdym krokiem nieuchronnie odepchnie zdeptane jednostki, dodatkowo wprowadzi je w Zachwianie, Odrzuci i zada niskie obrażenia. Aby się obronić, należy grać co jakiś czas dowolną piosenkę obronną lub trzymać się z dala od potwora. Jego marsz można też powstrzymać poprzez wprowadzenie go wZachwianie, Zamrożenie lub Uśpienie, albo zablokowanie mu drogi zaporami (np. skałami Bowmunka). |-|Patapon 3 DLC= (Uwaga: W dodatku do trójki Cioking ma olbrzymie - w porównaniu do innych części - rozmiary. Sprawia to, że zasięg jego ataków jest bardzo duży. W przypadkach ataków bąbelkami powoduje to, że piosenka skoku DonDon może być nieeefektywna.) Atak Bąbelkami thumb|Cioking szykuje atak Bąbelkami (po prawej atak)Krab cofnie szpczypce, zacznie je rozszerzać i zamykać (oba naraz), po czym wypuści przed siebie małą chmurkę bąbelków. Ww zetknięciu z Pataponami Uśpią ich, Zatrują, oraz zadadzą niskie obrażenia. Wszystkie piosenki defensywne skutecznie chronią przed tym atakiem, aczkolwiek obrona ChakaChaka jest mało opłacalna (może nie uchronić stuprocentowo). Porwanie thumb|Cioking szykuje Porwanie (po prawej próba ataku) Cioking pochyli się nad Pataponami, zacznie się kiwać, po czym szczypcem złapie jednego z żołnierzy, przez chwilę będzie nim szarpać, a na koniec rzuci ofiarę daleko. Ten atak od razu zabija złapanego, niezależnie od jego odporności. Zabity tym atakiem Uberheros już się nie odrodzi. Porwania można uniknąć poprzez skok DonDon lub unik PonPata. Obrona ChakaChaka nic nie da. Złapanego można uratować, wprowadzając bestię w Zachwianie. Cięcie thumb|Cioking szykuje Cięcie (po prawej atak)Cioking cofnie jeden ze szczypców (naprzemian zaciskając je), po czym gwałtownie tnie przed siebie, zadając trafionym jednostkom średnie-bardzo wysokie obrażenia oraz Podpalając. Jedyną skuteczną ochroną jest piosenka uniku PonPata. Skok DonDon jest bezużyteczny (Pataponi zostaną trafieni Cięciem w powietrzu), a obrona ChakaChaka zablokuje zbyt mało obrażeń. Bąbelki Śmierci thumb|Cioking szykuje Bąbelki Śmierci (po prawej atak) Boss zacznie stawać wysoko na większych nogach, szybko skrzyżuje mniejsze, po czym rzuci przed siebie sześcioma bąbelkami (ciemniejszymi niż te o Usypiających właściwościach), które w zetknięciu z Pataponami zamkną trafionych żołnierzy w sobie, uniosą się do góry i pękną, wywołując automatyczną śmierć złapanych. Zabity tym atakiem Uberheros już się nie odrodzi. Piosenki skoku DonDon oraz uniku PonPata pozwolą uniknąć tego ataku, ale obrona ChakaChaka nic nie da. Szał thumb|Podskakując do góry Cioking oznajmia wpadnięcie w Szał(Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około dwóch trzecich zdrowia Cioking podskoczy do góry kilka razy i od wówczas zacznie chodzić i skakać szybciej, oraz (co najważniejsze) zaprzestanie przygotowywania ataków (innych niż Porwanie). W efekcie gracz prawie zupełnie utraci możliwość reakcji. Niemniej w Szale boss zadaje zmniejszone obrażenia (ale Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie co normalnie), a także stanie się znacznie podatniejszy na Zachwianie. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Cioking idąc przed siebie każdym krokiem nieuchronnie odepchnie zdeptane jednostki, zada im niskie obrażenia, Odrzuci, oraz silnie wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Aby się obronić, należy grać co jakiś czas dowolną piosenkę obronną lub trzymać się z dala od potwora. Jego marsz można też powstrzymać zablokowując mu drogę zaporami (np. górami lodowymi Pingreka), lub potraktowanie go silnym Efektem Statusu: Zachwianiem, Zamrożeniem, lub Uśpieniem. Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Wrogowie